


Dance in the Rain

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: A little rain isn’t going to ruin their weekend.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dance in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for cozy_coffee in comment_fic for the prompt Any, Any/Any, a rain-soaked kiss during a summer storm.

“Nothing about this day has gone right,” Jessica lamented, looking out the passenger side window as Gil drove his “new” 1967 Impala up to her home in the Hamptons. He had imagined a lovely drive out to Long Island with the top down and the stunning emerald-turquoise paint job glinting in the sun. He’d pictured walking along with beach with Jessica, her beautiful hair wind tousled. In his mind’s eye, he saw her trying to fix it even though she was gorgeous just as she was. He knew her home was nestled up to the water with a nice strip of sand to stroll on and planned to make the most of it.

Instead, the skies had opened up half way there, bucketing down an ocean’s worth of rain, in spite of the forecast saying rain was at least two more days away. So much for that. He’d barely been able to see to drive. “It’ll be all right,” he promised, putting the Impala into park.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, half turning her face toward him. Gil knew that expression. She wasn’t pleased and was on the verge of sarcasm, not that he minded. He’d always admired her fire. “Really?”

“We’re here for the privacy, right? A little rain won’t matter.”

Sighing, she leaned back in the car seat. “Nothing has been right for months.”

Gil couldn’t argue that. Everything had been _so_ hard for a very long time. “And we’ve come out of that darkness into the light, now haven’t we?” She deserved that peace, and he hoped she could make the realization that things were slowly getting better.

Jessica cupped his cheek. “You have such a kind way of looking at the world, Gil, in spite of everything you see, especially in your job. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Gil smiled. The idea of love, of being in love again, sent his heart skipping. This was new and yet not. They were building on twenty years of friendship and conflict. “Thank you. I hate to quash the moment but there aren’t any umbrellas in here.”

She leaned over the gear shift, her lips close to his ear. “I have the keys. I’ll open the house, you get the luggage.”

“Deal.”

It wasn’t a good deal. They were only here for the weekend. Jessica packed as if they were moving in. They bailed out of the Impala, and he grabbed her suitcases and his rucksack. They raced through the rain. Jessica had the door open quickly and they ducked inside, water running down their faces. Jessica pouted as he dropped the luggage in the foyer. He’d take it upstairs once he was drier. There were no servants. He assured Jess they didn’t need them. Truth was, he was a bit uncomfortable with them, and he could do the cooking. He loved to cook, and he wanted to pamper her.

“I’m a mess,” she said.

“You’re gorgeous,” he replied, pushing a wet lock of hair off her cheek. 

“It’s going to just rain all day, isn’t it?”

Seeing her mood turning as grey as outside, Gil thought of something. He took her hand and said, “Kick off your shoes.”

“What?”

“Your shoes, they’re wet.” To illustrate his point, he slipped out of his own and tugged his wet socks off for good measure. 

Shooting him a puzzled look, Jessica kicked off her bejeweled sandals next to his shoes. Gil caught her hand again and gently pulled her through to the sitting room. He’d been here before when Jackie was still alive. Jessica had invited them to family functions. He knew the house’s layout well. He unlocked the French doors and swept them open. After ushering her outside to her covered patio, he shut them again.

“Gil, what are we doing out here? It’s still going to rain on us.” She nodded skyward.

“I don’t care. It’s a warm summer rain anyhow.” 

That might be stretching it, he knew. In New York, the rain was never quite warm in spite of summer. He pulled out his phone and turned on his play list, letting the music pound out as loud as he dared in this setting. He’d made the playlist just the day before, especially selected for dancing.

Jessica eyed him with that ‘you’re out of your mind’ look she got. He extended his hand to her and she took it. Jessica yelped as Gil swept her out onto the sand. The rain fell more gently now than it had on the drive.

“Gil!”

“Let’s dance,” he said, gliding her around in a circle on the sand.

“In the rain?” Definitely, she thought he’d lost his mind.

“In the rain. On the sand. And who cares about a little rain?” He grinned.

Jessica laughed, whirling with him to the music. She pulled him close, her lips meeting his, fiery in counterpoint to the rain. Gil embraced her tight as they kissed. Water trickled down their faces, mingling with their lips as they worked against each other, drawing out the warmth within them. Neither of them cared about the water. What was a little rain when they had this?


End file.
